1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a shielding assembly for protecting a camera module of an electronic device, especially to a shielding assembly and an electronic device employing same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile phones have camera modules. A housing of the electronic device defines a camera hole for the camera module. A transparent piece (e.g., glass) is mounted in the camera hole for allowing access for light and to protect the camera parts from contamination by dust and water. The camera module can be clearly observed by a user of the electronic device through the glass piece. However, the glass piece affects an appearance of the electronic device to some extent.